


Everything Works Out

by ElenaDamonForever81



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaDamonForever81/pseuds/ElenaDamonForever81
Summary: Two of the team get married, but there are some discoveries during and after their wedding reception that could change everything. A serious illness and a surprise relationship could change everything that Bravo Team is and test the relationships of everyone on the team.
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser, Lisa Davis/Sonny Quinn, Naima Perry/Ray Perry
Comments: 22
Kudos: 59





	1. Wedding Reception and Revelations

WEDDING RECEPTION

"I cannot believe what I am seeing." Clay Spenser said as he sat at the table with Jason, Emma, Ray, Naima, Jameelah, Trent and Brock. "Sonny Quinn married." Emma giggled from beside him and shook her head, the rest of them nodded along with that statement. 

"If anyone could tame the beast, it's Lisa Davis." Emma said, jokingly. Everyone watched as Sonny and Lisa danced their first dance together. As the song finished, they invited everyone to the dance floor. 

"You want to dance?" Clay said Emma as he got up from the table. 

"Yeah, I'd love too." Emma said as they moved to the dance floor. The song playing was Lee Brice 'Rumor', which was completely appropriate for Sonny and Lisa. 

Ray and Naima joined them on the dance floor, as well as other couples that were there. 

Jameelah stayed with Jason and the rest of her family watching her parents, "Uncle Jason, I don't feel good." 

"What's wrong, Meelah?" Jason asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"I just don't feel good." She answered in a small voice.

"Do you want Uncle Jason to hold you and you take a nap?" Jason asked and she nodded.

_______________________________________________________________

Clay and Emma danced a few more dances until both were tired. They walked back towards the table, where Ray, Naima, Trent and Brock were sitting and Lisa and Sonny were standing, talking. "Where's dad?" Emma asked looking around. 

"He went with Jameelah to get her something to drink." 

"Okay, well, I'm getting tired. Clay offered to take me back to the hotel." Emma said as she reached to hug everyone. 

"Yeah, you did get in early this morning. Thank you for coming and I hope to see you soon, Em." Lisa said. 

"Will you guys tell dad?" Emma said and everyone nodded. Clay and Emma said their goodbye's as they left. 

_______________________________________________________________

"How are you feeling, Mee Mee?" Jason asked his goddaughter as she took a sip of her drink. 

"I still don't feel good, Uncle Jason." Jameelah said

"Why don't we take you over to your mommy and daddy?" Jason asked as he moved them towards Naima and Ray. As they reach them, Jason began to tell them that Jameelah isn't feeling well, when Jameelah collapsed on the floor. Jason, Naima and Ray all rushed to the little girl, while Sonny and Lisa dialed 911. Within 10 minutes, the ambulance was there and taking Jameelah, Ray and Naima to the hospital. 

"Where is Emma?" Jason asked Sonny as he looked around for his daughter. 

"She said that she was tired and Spenser took her back to her hotel." Sonny answered and Jason nodded. 

"We should call them, Son. Jason why don't you go ahead to the hospital and we will meet you there." Lisa said as she reached for her pocket book to get her phone. 

"Good idea. Thanks." Jason said as he moved out of the reception hall and into the parking lot. 

Sonny called Clay while Lisa called Emma. 

______________________________________________________________

CLAY's APARTMENT

The only thing that could be heard was light moaning inside the apartment. It was dark except for a small lap on the side table that gave off a romantic glow. Clay's shirt was laying on the floor beside the front door while Emma's purse was thrown carelessly on the coffee table. All of a sudden, both Clay and Emma's phones rang. Emma and Clay pulled apart and each reached for their respective phones. Emma got up, her dress half pushed off her body, showing her body from the waist up. Clay was shirtless and his pants upbuckled as he reached for his phone. 

"Hello." Emma said as she tried to fix her dress and her voice. 

"Em, it's Lisa. You need to get to the hospital, Jameelah collapsed during the reception and she is there with your dad, Ray and Naima. Everyone is on there way to the hospital." 

"Oh my god, okay. I'll be there soon. Does Clay know?" Emma asked as she saw the look on Clay's face, who she assumed had just got the news. 

"Sonny is on the phone with him now. 

"Okay, I'll call him to come pick me up and we'll see you guys there." Emma said goodbye to Lisa and waited for Clay to get off the phone from Sonny. 

"Sonny, Emma's calling me, probably to pick her up to take her to the hospital, I'll see you there." Clay said as hung up. 

"We need to go to the hotel, so I can change into something other than my dress." Emma said as she began getting her stuff together. All she could think about was getting to the hospital and being with Jameelah. 

"You have a pair of clothes here from the last time you were in town." Clay said as he pulled her into his arms. He knew that she wanted to get to her favorite niece. 

"I hope she's going to be okay." Emma said as she buried her head in his chest. 

"She will be. Let's change and go see her." Clay said as they both moved towards his bedroom. 

______________________________________________________________

Emma and Clay arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later to be met by every member of Bravo except Ray and Naima, who were in the back with Jameelah. 

"Have you heard anything yet?" Emma said as she moved towards her dad. Everyone nodded there heads back and forth. 

"Nothing yet." Everyone took a seat and waited for news. Brock and Trent sat beside each other across from Jason and Mandy. Emma and Clay said beside Jason while Sonny and Lisa sat beside Mandy. Blackburn was leaning against the wall beside Trent. Thirty minutes later, Ray and Naima entered the waiting room, everyone jumped up. 

"The doctor said that he would be out in a moment." Naima said with a quiver in her voice. All the women moved to her and they hugged while the men all placed there hands on Ray's shoulders. The doctor came out a few moments later. "What's wrong with her?" Ray asked. 

The doctor that had been with Jameelah since she got there had brought a colleague with him. He introduced him and allowed his colleague to take over. 

"Maybe we should talk in private." The doctor said as he looked around at all the people. 

"No, they are our family. They need to hear this." Ray said and Naima nodded. 

"Jameelah has AML which is Acute Myeloid Leukemia. AML is a type of leukemia that is not found often in children, as a matter of fact it is very rare for children Jameelah age. There are several different treatments that work for AML. Chemotherapy is probably the most common but survival rates are significantly higher if there is a bone marrow transplant. The best matches for bone marrow transplants are parents or siblings." After a few more minutes of discussion, Ray and Naima made the decision to get tested to see if they could be a match for bone marrow. All of Bravo and their families also volunteered to get tested in a effort to save one of their youngest family members. 

"Naima and I are going to stay the night. Is it possible for RJ to stay with one of you?" Ray asked and Jason said that he would take the little guy for as long as they needed.

"We will be back tomorrow to check on you guys." Emma said and everyone nodded their agreement. Everyone walked out of the hospital and to their respective vehicles. Clay and Emma climbed into his truck and Clay turned to her. "Do you want me to take you back to the hotel?" Clay asked and Emma looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to be alone." She whispered and Clay nodded, grabbing her hand and driving towards his apartment. 


	2. Remembrances, Results, and Surprises

Third Person POV

Over the next couple weeks, every member of Bravo and their immediate families as well as members from other DEVGRU teams and their immediate families were tested to see if they were a match for Jameelah. Sonny and Lisa had decided to postpone their honeymoon until after news about Jameelah came back. Captain Harrington, Captain Lindell, and Commander Shaw all agreed that Bravo could be off rotation for the foreseeable future and Alpha, Charlie, Delta, Echo, and Romeo agreed to pick up the slack because that is what family, brothers, do for each other. Ray and Naima spent most of their time at the hospital with Jameelah when he wasn’t on base and she wasn’t at work. The other members of Bravo would stay at the hospital when neither was available and would watch RJ, so the parents could be with their sick little girl. Emma would usually spend the day with Jameelah while Ray and Naima were gone and at night, she would stay with Clay at his apartment. 

Emma’s POV

I walked through the door of Clay’s apartment, exhausted. I spent the morning with Jameelah while Uncle Ray went to base and did drills with the rest of the team. It had been 2 weeks since we got the news about Jameelah’s cancer. I still cannot believe that she has cancer. I walk into the bedroom and begin to take off the clothes I had on and slip into something more comfortable. Clay would be home anytime and all I wanted to do was cuddle against him and let him take all the hurt away. I had been nauseous for the last couple of weeks, probably because I had been so worried about Jameelah and stress from this whole situation.  
Clay and I had been seeing each other over the past year. I do not know what I would do without him in my life at this point. Mostly, I cannot believe that Bravo hasn’t figured it out by now. Of course, Clay and I don't really do anything when Bravo is around that would suggest we are a couple. As I changed clothes, I thought back to last year when Clay and I began our relationship. 

Flashback

I was sitting at the Bulkhead Bar, drinking a bottle of beer. I had turned 21 a couple of weeks ago and I was home visiting dad. Well, kind of visiting dad, he, Uncle Sonny, Uncle Ray and Uncle Trent were called in on a spin up. ‘That’s the life of a military brat’, I think to myself as a drain the last drop out of the bottle. Suddenly, I fill someone slide onto the stool beside me and I roll my eyes. It was a Green Team guy, I could tell because of the way he carried himself. He was a SEAL, but he was overly cocky and inexperienced, unlike the DEVGRU SEALs I know. 

“My name’s Jaime. What’s your name?” He asked me as he looked me up and down. 

I sighed and debated telling him, “My name’s Emma.” 

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked, obviously hoping to take me home with him tonight. 

“No thanks, I’m fine.” I said as I looked around the bar. I noticed that Clay Spenser had just walked in and we made eye contact. He saw that the Green Team guy was talking to me and made his way over. “I’m waiting for my boyfriend.”

“I’m sure that I could take any guy you’re going out with. I’m a SEAL you know.” He slid that in so smoothly and gave me a cocky grin. 

I smiled back and said, “Really? A SEAL? So is my boyfriend?” I said as Clay finally reached me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. 

“Hi baby. It’s so good to see you.” Clay said as he kissed my cheek and ordered two beers. The Green Team guy just sat there staring at us, like he didn’t believe it. I spun in my car and wrapped my arms around Clay’s shoulder, bringing his lips down to meet mine. He was shocked for a moment and didn’t move, but when I slid my tongue against his lips, he responded. We kissed for about a minute, then broke apart for air. The Green Team guy, whatever his name was, had moved on. 

“Thanks for the save.” I said to him as I released him, Clay cleared his throat and took the vacated stool. 

“No problem.” And took a sip of his beer. I followed suit and soon they were both empty. “That was some kiss, Em.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know what came over me.” I said, but who am I kidding. I knew exactly what came over me. I have had a crush on Clay Spenser since the moment I met him after he got drafted to Bravo. 

“I didn’t mind.” He said, looking me in the eye. I blushed.

“You aren’t on the spin-up?” I asked, trying to get myself together.

“No, no. Still recovering from a knife to the abdomen on the last spin up.” He said, pointing to his right side. I glanced down and then back to his eyes. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” I asked him.

Clay paused for a second, debating on whether to take me up on my offer or not, then said, “I want to take you on a date.”

“Okay.” We both smiled and kissed lightly, before leaving the bar. 

End Flashback

That was the night we decided to be a couple. After our date, he brought me back to the apartment and we spent the night in each other's arms. I wanted him to make love to me, but he insisted that we dated some more before that happened. He wanted my first time to be special, and looking back, I am so glad that he wanted us to wait. Two months after that night, he took me away to a cabin in the mountains of North Carolina. I smiled as I took a seat on the couch, remembering the night Clay became the one and only man to have my heart, soul, and body.

Flashback

It was Mid-March and the snow was falling heavily as we pulled up to the cabin Clay had rented for us this weekend. Clay gave me the key to open the door, while he grabbed our bags and the groceries. We entered the cabin and it was the most beautiful cabin I had ever seen. Clay placed our bags at the door of the bedroom, the groceries on the counter in the kitchen and began fixing a fire. I walked into the kitchen and began putting the food into the refrigerator. It was getting dark, so Clay and I began lighting candles that were around the living room. We began preparing supper together and ate by the fireplace. 

After we were finished, I moved to sit on Clay’s lap. He wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed me like I had never been kissed before. We slid down onto the carpet that was in front of the fireplace. We began removing each other's clothing, then once we were both naked, Clay entered me. I gasped and moaned at the size of him as he pushed inside me. He paused for a moment to look into my eyes. He kissed me lightly on the lips as he began to move inside me. After what felt like hours, we both reached our climax at the same time. I felt his release and groaned at the thought of belonging to him in the most intimate way possible. 

End Flashback

I smiled at the memory and Clay entered the apartment. 

“Hello, beautiful. What are you smiling about?” He asked as he moved to sit beside me, kissing me lightly on the lips.

“Just us. You are the only thing that has held me together the last couple weeks.”

"How are you feeling today?" Clay asked, knowing that I had been feeling under the weather the last few weeks.

"Fine. Just nauseous."

“I love you, you know that don’t you?” Clay asked as he pulled me against him. 

“Yes, I love you too.” 

“Emma, I think it’s time to tell Jason about us.” 

“Really?”

“I’m tired of not being able to hold you and comfort you in front of the team.”

Before I could say anything else, my phone began to ring. I picked it up and it was an unknown number. Wonder who that could be? I picked up the phone and answered, “hello.”

“Yes, this is Sentara Norfolk General Hospital. We are calling for Emma Hayes, is she available.”

“Yes, I’m Emma Hayes.”

“Ms. Hayes. We would like you to come down to the hospital. I am Jameelah Perry’s oncologist and we need to speak with you immediately.”

“Yes, of course. I will be there in a few minutes.” I hang up the phone.

“Who was that?”

“That was the hospital, Jameelah’s oncologist wants to talk to me.” 

“Are you a match?”

“I don’t know. I hope so.” 

“I’m coming with you.” Clay said as he grabbed his keys and we moved towards the door. A few minutes later, we were pulling up at the hospital. As we entered the waiting room on the Oncology Floor, we were greeted with our family, everyone was there. The oncologist asked to speak with me and we entered his office. 

“Please have a seat, Ms. Hayes.”

“Am I a match for Jameelah?” I asked, wanting to get straight to the point. 

“Yes, you are a bone marrow match for Ms. Perry. I must say this is quite a surprise. It is extremely rare to have someone who is not related to the patient be a match for bone marrow.”

“When can we have the operation? I’m sure sooner is better than later for Jameelah, correct?”

“Yes, you are correct, but there is something that concerns me.”

“What’s that?” I asked, confused. He had just said that I was a perfect match for Jameelah.

“Usually, we do not do the procedure on women in your condition.”

“I’m sorry. My condition?” I asked, extremely confused at this point.

“You don’t know?” The doctor asked, curiously.

“Know what?”

“You’re pregnant, Ms. Hayes.” I freeze. Did he just say I’m pregnant? 

“Excuse me?”

“You’re pregnant.” He repeated and all I could think was what am I going to tell Clay? What am I going to tell my dad? What are we going to tell Bravo?


	3. Surprises and Announcements!

Emma sat down on Clay’s bed, she hadn’t said a word since she came out of the doctor’s office. The doctor has informed everyone that Emma was a bone marrow match for Jameelah and that she had agreed to go through with the procedure. Naima literally cried a river as she hugged and thanked Emma. Ray had tears in his eyes and all he could do was pull Emma into a hug. Clay knew that something was wrong with Emma because she looked like she had seen a ghost. Emma did not say a word, to anyone, as everyone rejoiced, she did not say a word as Clay walked her to the truck or as they drove back to the apartment. She didn’t even say anything as she walked, as if by autopilot, into the apartment building and the apartment. 

“Emma, baby, what is it? Is something wrong?” Clay asked as he knelt down in front of Emma, who was staring off into space. 

She let out a shuddering breath, “I… I don’t know.” She whispered.

“Well, what happened while you were in the office. You were fine when you walked in, but you seemed distant when you came out.” Clay asked as he moved to take her hands in his. She looked him in his eyes and thought back to the doctor’s office.

Flashback

“Please have a seat, Ms. Hayes.”

“Am I a match for Jameelah?” 

“Yes, you are a bone marrow match for Ms. Perry. I must say this is quite a surprise. It is extremely rare to have someone who is not related to the patient be a match for bone marrow.”

“When can we have the operation? I’m sure sooner is better than later for Jameelah, correct?”  
“Yes, you are correct, but there is something that concerns me.”

“What’s that?” 

“Usually, we do not do the procedure on women in your condition.”

“I’m sorry. My condition?” 

“You don’t know?” The doctor asked, curiously.

“Know what?”

“You’re pregnant, Ms. Hayes.” 

“Excuse me?”

“You’re pregnant.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Ms. Hayes. I assume this is something you weren’t aware of.”

“Can I still give bone marrow to Jameelah?”

“As I mentioned, we do not usually do the bone marrow procedure when the donor is pregnant. But, with the circumstances, I will make an exception. As long as you and the father of the baby agree.”

“Will… will the procedure hurt the baby?”

“You are only 10 weeks along, so we will have to wait until you enter your second trimester. That way, a miscarriage will be avoided.”

“Okay. Can you… can you please not tell them why we have to wait a few weeks? I need to break this to them, gently.”

“Of course, Ms. Hayes.”

End Flashback

“Emma?” Clay asked as she came back to reality. 

“I found out something… and I don’t know how you’re going to react.” Emma said, not looking at him. She started crying.

“Emma. Tell me what’s wrong. Let me fix it.”

“You can’t fix this, Clay.”

“Baby, you’re scaring me… what’s wrong?”

Emma took a deep breath and looked at him. She put both his hands in hers and squeezed. “I’m… I’m pregnant.” She held her breath and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she opened them and looked at Clay. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide. “Clay, will you say something?” 

Clay opened his mouth, but nothing came out of it.

Emma shook her head and got up from the bed, she moved to get her coat and her purse. Clay shook off his shock and went after her. “Emma, wait! Where are you going?” 

Emma stopped at the door and turned around. “I’m giving you an out. No one knows about us so when I tell dad about the baby, you don’t have to worry about your career or future. I can tell by the way you reacted that this wasn’t what you wanted or maybe it was, but just not with me. So, I’m giving you the opportunity to forget about this, about me and our relationship, and this baby.” She reached for the door and Clay walked over to her, pulled her around and kissed her with everything he had.

“I don’t want an out. I’m just… in shock. You are the only one in the world that I would want a baby with. And, this isn’t exactly like I had planned, but… exactly how did this happen?”

“How?” Emma said as she moved over to the couch.

“I know how, but… I mean, you’re on birth control.”

“Yes, I am. But… Remember I had the flu about three months ago and then you guys went missing on a mission for a couple days? Well, my birth control didn’t work with the medicine I was on, and I was so worried about you and dad and the boys, I just lost track of time. You have to take the pill at the same time everyday. And then, I was so happy that you were home and I didn’t even think about a condom. I feel so stupid!”

“Baby, you are not stupid.”

“I’m pregnant because I didn’t keep taking my birth control while you were gone and I didn’t tell you, so you didn’t wear a condom.” 

“Baby, everything is going to be fine.” 

“Everything’s going to be fine?! Do you realize if you take responsibility for this baby, what will happen? When dad finds out, he will kill you!”. 

“Emma… I’m not my dad. I am not going to let something that I created think that their father didn’t want them... or... that they weren’t good enough.”

“Clay…”

“Emma, I can handle whatever your dad does to me… but I am going to take responsibility for this baby. If that means that… Jason kicks me off Bravo, then that’s something that we will deal with. I love you and I love this baby and I will always stand by you and take care of our baby.” 

“I love you, too.” Emma whispered and kissed him. 

“I guess that we should probably tell Jason soon.”

“Yeah, that is going to be one hell of a conversation.” 

“We were going to have to have this conversation with Jason soon anyway.” Clay said, looking at her.

“Really, why?” 

Clay smiled at her and then got up from the couch. He walked into his bedroom and came out a minute later with a ring box. He knelt down in front of her and took her left hand, “this is not because of the baby. I have been planning this for months now. I can’t imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?” Clay finished and opened the ring box. Emma gasped, the ring was huge! “It was my grandmothers.” Clay removed the 8.5 carat cushion cut diamond ring out of the box and held it up to her. “What do you say? Will you be my wife?”

“Yes!” Emma smiled and Clay placed the ring on her finger. “When do you want to tell dad and the rest of Bravo?”

“Sooner rather than later.” Clay said as he pulled her up from the couch and kissed her. 

“Let’s go back to the hospital. Daddy said something about them all getting dinner and taking back to Aunt Naima and Uncle Ray.”

“Let’s go.”  
_________________________________________________________

They walked into the hospital and into the waiting room on Jameelah’s floor. All of Bravo was there enjoying the meal, apparently Jameelah was asleep. 

“Hey, everyone!” Emma said as she sat down beside her dad.

“There is the hero!” Sonny chimed and Emma blushed.

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to everyone about that. I am more than happy to give my bone marrow to Jameelah, but it’s going to have to wait about three or four weeks.”

“Why?” Jason asked as he looked at his daughter. Emma glanced at Clay and then got up to stand beside him. 

Before she could say anything, Naima and Lisa noticed the giant rock on her finger. “OH MY GOD! Emma! You’re engaged!” 

“Yeah, actually I am.” 

“Emma… I didn’t even know you were dating anyone.” Jason said slowly, obviously not liking that his daughter is engaged, especially since he had never met him.

“That’s what I was trying to say. I’ve been seeing someone for quite a while…”

“When are we going to meet him?” Sonny said.

“Actually… you already have…” Emma said, giving Clay a side glance.

“Really… who is it?” Ray asked, extremely curious now.

“It’s me.” Clay said and Emma stepped in front of him as a protective shield. Everyone was silent, all they could do was blink.

“There’s more… actually… um… Clay and I… are having a baby.” Emma said and braced for impact.


	4. Confrontations and Realizations

AUTHORS NOTE: I want to thank KazooKaren for helping me with the idea for this chapter! I hope it lives up to the expectation. 

“Excuse Me?” Jason said slowly, as he moved towards Emma and Clay. Everyone was still shocked by the announcement that was made moments before. Clay had announced that not only was he seeing Emma Hayes, Jason’s little girl and the light of every man on Bravo’s life, but also asked her to marry him, without permission from Jason and Bravo, and also got her pregnant. 

“Daddy… before you…”

“No, Emma. I want to hear what you just said from Spenser.” Jason said in a rough, angry voice. Jason grabbed Clay by the shirt and pulled him up to his face. He released Clay but punched him in the jaw. 

“Daddy please…” Emma tried but Clay grabbed her hand. 

“Emma… it’s okay. Let me.” Clay said as he looked at Emma. “Emma and I have been dating for a while and now we are engaged and having a baby.” He wiped the blood from his lip.

“Let me get this straight… you… you took advantage of your position on Bravo to get close to my daughter… you played with her feelings and got her pregnant.”

“Jason… I would never.”

“You took advantage of my baby girl. You played with her emotions. You had sex with her. And you knocked her up.”

“Jason...:” Clay tried, but was interrupted again. 

“You impregnated my daughter and asked her to marry you! Without enough respect! To come to me and tell me that you were seeing my daughter!”

“Jason…” 

“I’m not finished! You are not the man I drafted to Bravo. I want you off of Bravo! I want you out of the SEALs! I do not want you anywhere near my little girl, you have already done enough.”

“Daddy!” Emma said, having enough of her father tearing her fiance apart.

“Emma…” Jason said, but she interrupted.

“We didn’t tell you because we knew you would react like this. Clay and I are happy, I love him and he loves me. I know that we should have come to you, but we didn’t. And I do not have any regrets. Clay is the man that I am going to spend the rest of my life with! Whether you like it or not! And we are going to have a baby, your grandchild. If you do not like it, then you don’t ever have to see your grandchild or me!” Emma said, as she grabbed Clay and moved towards the exit. They walked out of the door. Jason let out a loud sigh and turned around. The rest of Bravo was standing behind him, not believing what they had heard or had seen.

“Jason…” Naima started but stopped.

“I can’t believe this is happening! What the hell was Emma thinking?!” Jason shouted.

“Boss, this isn’t the worst thing that could be happening.” Ray said, sitting beside his best friend.

“Really? What could be worse than my 20 something daughter getting knocked up by my rookie?”

“How about a dying daughter with cancer?” Naima asked, crossing her arms.

“Naima… I’m sorry.” Jason said as he rubbed his hand over his face. 

“Look, Jace. What they did was wrong. They should have come to you when they started dating. But, I see why they didn’t.” Ray said and Jason turned to look at him, “You didn’t exactly handle it well.”

“Would you have handled it well? If Jameelah told you that she was pregnant by your rookie?”

“Right now, I’m just hoping that she gets to the age where she can have children.” Ray said. 

“Emma is an adult. She can make her own decisions. She decided to be with Clay. You have to respect that.” Naima said. Jason scoffed. 

“She’s pregnant.” Jason insisted.

“Yes, she’s pregnant. And engaged. To a good man, who seems to love her. Emma was not kidding about you never seeing her or the baby, is that what you want?” 

Jason thought for a moment. The rage that he felt subsided for a moment and he remembered being younger than Emma when Alana told him she was pregnant. He remembered the second he held Emma, he thought she was the most beautiful baby in the world. The thought of his little girl having a baby and him never seeing it, broke his heart. “No, that isn’t what I want. I love Emma and I want to be a part of her and the baby’s life.” 

“Good. So, you need to go to Clay’s apartment and have a civilized conversation with them.” Ray said and Jason nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right. I can’t believe it. I am going to be a grandfather.” Jason said while he was shaking his head.

“Yeah, and I am going to be a great Uncle.” Ray said, smiling.

“We all are.” Sonny said, finally speaking up after the shock wore off. 

“Jason, of any man in the world that could have had a baby with Emma, wouldn’t you rather it be Spenser?” Trent asked, finally being able to move from his position. 

“Yeah, I guess she could have done worse.” Jason conceded. Brock, Trent, Ray and Sonny nodded and chuckled. 

“Yeah, she definitely could.” Brock said, agreeing.

“Look, I’m going to go to Clay’s apartment. And try to work it out.” Jason said as he moved from the chair and walked towards the exit.

“Well, of everything I thought we would hear today… that sure as hell was not on the list.” Lisa said to everyone, who nodded in agreement.

“This should end well.” Mandy said.

____________________________________________________________________________

Emma and Clay walked out of the hospital, Emma was fuming. How could her dad act like that, I mean sure she was pregnant, unexpectedly, but to threaten her boyfriend’s career and physically assault him was going too far. She turned to look at him, he was rubbing his jaw. 

“Clay…” Before Emma could say anything else, her phone rang. She answered the call, it was her gynecologist. “Hello… yes… okay… can I bring my fiance?... okay… yes in an hour.” She got off the call and turned to Clay. “My doctor said that there was a cancellation and we could go in for a checkup… you know for the baby.” 

“Let’s go.” Clay said as he moved her towards his truck. They drove to the gynecologist’s office and walked into the office. Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting inside of an exam room. The doctor came into the room, Emma introduced her to Clay. 

“So, Emma, how are you?”

“I’m doing very well. I… actually… got engaged.”

“Wow! Congratulations!”

“Thank you. And I took a test at a hospital hoping to give bone marrow to my niece. The doctor told me that I was pregnant.”

“Yes, that’s why you came here today. We did a test when you came in and yes, you are pregnant. We are going to do an ultrasound, just to make sure everything is okay with the baby and to see how far along you are.”

“Okay.” The doctor brought a portable ultrasound machine into the room. The doctor pushed Emma’s shirt up to reveal her stomach. Clay reached for her hand and held onto her hand. The doctor put gel onto her stomach and moved the transducer around her stomach until they heard a heartbeat. Emma’s breath caught in her throat. 

“Wow.” She whispered. “That’s the baby, right?”

“Yes, Emma, that is the baby.” 

Emma had tears running down her cheeks as she turned to look at Clay. She smiled when she saw that he had tears in his eyes and he could not take them off of the screen. 

“Everything looks good. The baby seems to be healthy. You are about 14 weeks pregnant. At the next appointment, we will be able to tell the gender of the baby, if you want.”

“Can… can we get pictures?” Emma asked.

“Of course. I will print some.”

“Can you make two copies?” Clay asked, speaking for the first time since the ultrasound machine came into the room.

“Of course.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

Emma and Clay had gone back to the apartment, Emma walked over to the coffee table and placed the ultrasound pictures on the table. Clay was icing his cheek and lip while Emma tried to hold her emotions together. She returned from the bathroom to see Clay with an ice pack in one hand and a beer in the other. She sat down beside him and burst into tears, Clay put his beer down and pulled her into his arms. 

“Baby, everything is going to be okay.” Clay whispered as he tried to comfort her. 

“I… I can’t believe that he was so mean. I’m sorry about what he said. I’m sorry you have to go through this. This is all my fault.” She said through sobs. 

“Baby, I can handle anything Jason does to me because of this. I love you, and I love this baby, and I will always stand by you.” Clay kissed her softly. She pulled back and shuttered. 

“I love you too, so much.” 

“Hey, Jason is going to come around. He is going to realize that this isn’t the worst thing that could happen and he will be fine.”

“I really hope so. I… I don’t want to have to raise this baby without it knowing my dad.”

“Emma…”

“No! I was telling the truth. If he doesn’t accept this… us, then I don’t want him around my baby!” Emma said as she got up from the couch and began pacing the living room. “But, I would really hate the baby growing up without knowing their grandfather.”

“Emma, Jason is going to come around. And our baby is going to know it’s grandfather. Well… one of it’s grandfather’s because we are never letting my dad anywhere near our baby.” Clay said as he moved to hold her. 

“I really hope you’re right.” 

They hold each other for a few moments until they hear a knock on the door. She walked towards the door and opened it. Jason was standing on the other side of the door. “What are you doing here?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“I came to apologize. I was wrong. I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did.” Jason said. “Can I come in?” Jason asked, hesitantly. Emma stood there for a moment and then moved to let him into the apartment. Jason walked through the door and looked at Clay. Everyone walked over to the couch and sat down. Jason took a deep breath and grabbed his daughter’s hand. “I love you Emma. All I ever wanted to do was protect you and I went overboard at the hospital. I want you to know that I will always be here for you and that I will always be here for this baby.”

“You aren’t going to kick Clay off of Bravo are you?” Emma asked.

“No, baby, I’m not.”

“Okay…” They hugged and when they pulled back, Jason noticed the ultrasound photo. He reached for it and chuckled. “Is this the baby?”

“Yeah, this is your grandchild.” 

“Wow. You know… I remember when your mom told me she was pregnant with you. It was two weeks after we deployed. I was Bravo 3 and we came back from a FUBAR mission. We were Skyping when she said she had a surprise for me. She held your ultrasound picture up to the camera, and I fell in love all over again.” Jason finished the story and pulled her into his side. “This is going to be hard, you know.” 

“Yeah, I know. But I think that we can handle it.” Emma said as she grabbed Clay’s hand. 

“How?” Jason asked.

“Because I have you and Clay and Bravo to make sure that we do everything we need to so that this little one has the best life possible.” All three of them smiled and nodded.


End file.
